Runaway
by Trojevia
Summary: What if Kisara shared a childhood with Seto and changed his life story from the anime? This is their story about running away from the greatest threat to their survival: Gozaburo Kaiba, their adoptive "father".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 1

GK is Gozaburo.

Kisara's pov

I remember that cold night with the half moon on November 19 so long ago. At least, it seems long ago. I had finally gotten out of my hidden chambers in Gozaburo Kaiba's mansion. I used a rather cruel tactic to get out, especially considering that I did it. You see, back some years ago, GK had a wife. She was pretty, and this was back before he went completely psycho. She wanted a child, but couldn't have one. So, she went to the orphanage and got me when I was three. (Now I'm 14, and at the beginning of the story I'm 12.) I don't really know what happened to my real mom and dad, but it doesn't really matter because they're dead now.

Back to the story, I lived with Suzie (GK's wife) and GK for about a year. That's when I found out the astonishing news. Suzie Kaiba was pregnant. I was so happy that I would have a little "sister" – little children often fantasize many things. I pictured shopping trips with "her" and buying cute little pink dresses for us both. And then that dream crashed when we found out that my little "sister" was actually going to be a little BROTHER. Stupid, smelly abominations. That's what I thought back then. Now I know better after meeting Seto and Mokuba. But that's later. This little brother was born and named Noah. Noah was usually the center of attention, and I often felt left out. But my adoptive mother (I'll just call Suzie "Mom" and GK "Dad") was always there to comfort me. 6 years passed and then the accident happened. Noah was riding his bike and a drunk driver saw him, sped up, and crashed into him. Noah was fatally wounded, but Dad managed to upload his mind into a computer. Even after Noah died, Father still seemed to forget about my existence. Within a year after Noah's death, Dad divorced Mom and tried to eradicate anything that reminded him of Noah to help him forget about his death. Mom tried to take me with her, but Dad hired security guards to make her leave, and I couldn't come with her. He'd see me and then slap me and tell me to go away for no reason. It eventually got to the point that if I needed anything, I'd turn to the maids for it. I wouldn't even consider going near Dad. Within a month, he locked me in the underground floor in my own set of rooms, and there was no way out. The only people allowed in my rooms were the maids. I convinced one of the maids to help me escape, but she got caught with me and was fired. I was locked back into my room. Since then, I hadn't tried escaping that way again, but I didn't give up for a while. It took 2 years to notice that one of the maids used only hypoallergenic cleaning products. I mentally scolded myself for not noticing it before. I came up with a plan to escape. It would only work if the maid's allergic reaction knocked her out.

My other plans to escape had all failed miserably. I couldn't climb out a window. My rooms were underground. I'd tried doors (they were locked), moving furniture (no exits there), having my carpet redone (no trapdoors there), and when I could finally access the vents, I couldn't fit in them. So yeah, I was pretty much stuck. Until now.

I waited 2 hours for the next maid to come. I told her, "Miss Kari, could you switch the cleaning products in Miss Lizzie's tray to the ones you use? Yours clean better and smell nicer."

"Sure," she had said.

I felt kinda guilty about using Miss Kari's inexperience here (she was hired last week), but I'm not going to let a little guilt deny me my freedom. You see, Kari doesn't know about Miss Lizzie's allergies.

I waited another 4 hours for Miss Lizzie to return. I looked at her tray of cleaners. So far, so good. She opened the bottle of cleaner. 10 seconds later, she fell unconscious. I closed the bottle and moved her to the other side of the room. Then I took her set of keys. I put each key's imprint in my modeling clay, then returned them to their original spot. Then I moved the cleaners near her and switched labels from Lizzie to Kari. (I had stolen the label from Kari's tray.) Then I yelled, "Help! Miss Lizzie's unconscious. Hurry! She might not make it much longer!" I heard footsteps almost immediately coming here. I hid the clay in one of my drawers. Within 30 seconds, 2 maids came in and checked on her. They tried to lift her, but Miss Lizzie weighs 180 pounds. She's not fat, just really tall. And muscular. 3 maids came after that and helped lift her up and out. As it turned out, Miss Kari wasn't needed to carry Miss Lizzie out.

I asked her, Miss Kari, can you show me how to bake cookies?"

"Sure," she replied. For the next hour and a half, she showed me how to make cookies in my kitchen. Yes I did say MY kitchen because my set of rooms has a kitchen, computer room, family room (not that I use it), music room, art studio, hair salon, swimming pool (actually, it's a LARGE, DEEP custom-ordered glittery royal blue hot tub with a diving board – yes it's deep enough to dive in – and water slide included. In the dark, blue lights turn on and the glitter glows. Well, you may as well say it's a pool, except pools aren't normally 92 degrees Fahrenheit at lowest and they don't come with bubble jets or seating around the edge. I also have a gym, home theater, library, and a huge garden in addition to bedrooms and bathrooms.

Back to my story, Miss Kari left while I was baking my cookies on my own. She came later to check on them and she said they were perfect. After that, I took out my hardened clay molds. I put some more clay in the imprints then removed that. I baked them until they were hard enough to glue the 2 halves of each key together (the left and right halves) to form a fake key. Of course, I let the clay cool so that I could do it. I ended up spending a while finding out which key fit the exit to my chambers. I found it but couldn't use my key to escape yet because it was daylight and I heard footsteps coming to the door. I ran and hid all my keys just as the door opened. The maid took half an hour longer that she normally did to clean my rooms. Then the night break for the maids came, so they wouldn't be seen until 10:00 a.m. I waited until it was about midnight and then I tested my key out.

It worked. I cautiously opened the door and found that the hall was dark. I grabbed my flashlight and tiptoed out. I pulled back a curtain at the end of the staircase (later I figured out that it was a tapestry). I saw a shadow coming. I turned off my flashlight. I could barely see through the fabric of the tapestry. A fat old man wearing glasses followed by a boy who couldn't be older that 12 or 13 walked past. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes.

_When did he come here?_ I thought.

I looked around the corner and saw no more shadows. I waited for a few more minutes and no one was coming. I walked from behind the tapestry and then I heard footsteps and hid under a table with a large white tablecloth. I prayed that no one would find me. I saw that person's shoes and realized that these were the shoes of a little boy. I still waited in case anyone was following him. Silence. I looked out from under the table and knew no one was coming. I tiptoed my way around the mansion. I was surprised that I could still remember what was where in the house, including the exits. I disabled the burglar alarms (the code hadn't changed) and walked outside the door. I realized that the little boy was outside and that he didn't know I was there. I tried to sneak away from him, but he turned his head and ran up to me (quietly, I'm happy to say).

"Hi. What are you doing here?" he said.

"I live here. What's your name?" I said.

"I'm Mokuba. Who are you?"

"You can't tell anyone I live here. I'm Kisara."

"I'm not surprised that someone else lives here. Gozaburo's house is so big."

"Do you know who that boy with brown hair is?" I asked.

"If it's not my brother Seto, then I don't know," he said.

_Seto. I'll have to remember that name_, I thought.

"Which room are you in?" he asked.

"My room is hidded behind a tapestry," I said.

"Really? That's so cool! Did you ask for it to be like that?"

"No. There used to be a door there, but Gozaburo had a wall around the edge with a hole big enough for Miss Lizzie to walk through. It's near the table with the white tablecloth and behind the tapestry with the 2 deer. Can you remember that?" I asked.

"Yep, it's really close to my room," he said. "I like your hair. How'd you get it to be so pale?"

"I'm an albino. It means you're born with really light skin, blue eyes, and white hair."

"Oh. Seto's light just turned off. I need to get back inside my room."

"Bye, Mokuba!"

"Bye, Kisara! I won't tell anyone you're here. Not even Seto!" he turned and ran.

I snuck back inside my room without any… incidents… on the way. I locked the door, hid the key, and went to bed.

Seto's pov

I pretended to sleep as Hobson went away. That old fat lard needs to go to the gym for a month straight. I mean, his head alone must weigh 25 pounds. And he's shorter than me, too. I'm 5 feet even. Anyway, I went quietly to Mokuba's room. He wasn't there, so I waited for a minute or two, but he didn't come. I got tired of waiting, so I checked to see if he was in the bathroom. The light wasn't on. I turned the doorknob about an inch and it moved. He wasn't in the bathroom. He would've locked the door. I saw a shadow and hid in Mokuba's room. Mokuba walked in his room and then I called his name. He jumped back a foot, then relaxed when he saw it was me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream and I took a walk around the house," he said.

"Why didn't you come to me?" I asked.

"You weren't in your room."

Something in his face revealed that he wasn't telling the whole truth. I didn't press him because he looked tired.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. I walked back to my room.

**PAGEBREAK**

Several days passed and a similar routine happened each night. One day, I didn't go in his room. I waited around the corner to see where he was coming from. I noticed him pulling back a tapestry and coming out of a tunnel behind it. Then he walked around house away from his room, almost like a circle. Five minutes later, he ran into me.

"Seto!" he said.

"Mokie, what's behind that tapestry?" I asked.

"Umm… nothing," he said, trying to sound all innocent.

"Mokuba, I saw that tunnel behind it. You shouldn't lie to your brother."

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"I'll find out sooner or later," I said.

I held to my word. Mokuba went into the tunnel again the next night. So I followed. He did this secret knock and the door was unlocked and opened. After Mokuba entered, the door was quickly shut and locked again. I noted this mentally, then I went back into my room. Tomorrow would be interesting.

Kisara's pov

I waited patiently for night to come. Mokuba had been visiting me for the past few nights (don't get any funny ideas, we're just children). I actually started using the family room for once. When night came, I heard our secret knock a little earlier that usual, but I didn't think anything of it. I unlocked and opened the door. Mokuba wasn't there. It was the boy with brown hair and blue eyes. My secret wasn't safe anymore…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Kemo: Attention Duelists! My hair doesn't own Yugioh.

Me: Neither do I, nor do I own the previous line, so let's get on with the story…

Chapter 2

I stared. He stared back. I finally broke the silence when I said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Seto. Who are you?"

"Kisara."

"Mokuba's been disappearing each night. Have you seen him?"

"I have seen him before, but not tonight."

"Why hasn't he told me about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I asked him not to tell anyone that I live here," I said icily.

"Why?"

"I am his adopted punching bag. He locked me down here. I found out how to escape just 1 week ago. I don't NEED Gozaburo knowing that I'm still alive."

I glared at him. He stared at me. I felt a sudden sense of recognition, but I ignored it. We would have kept at it, until I heard the secret knock. I immediately broke my glance and opened the door. Mokuba came in and said, "Seto, what are you doing here?"

"Finding out where you were going."

"Oh. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No. Just don't keep things like this from me."

"Okay," he said.

"People, we don't need to make a lot of noise here. Someone might have heard us... I hear footsteps. I'll lock the door and hide you. Just stay quiet," I said.

They nodded. I grabbed my key and locked the door. Then I took them to the garden. It had a willow tree, which I promptly hid them in. They climbed it and I ran back to my entrance room. Miss Kari came in and said, "Kisara, are there any children around here?"

"I know I'm around. If there were any others, I would know because I have good hearing and they would have to open the door."

"Okay," she said.

She walked out and closed the door, locking it behind her.

I walked back to the willow tree and nodded to the two boys. They climbed down.

"Mokuba, Seto. They know you're missing. You've got to stay here for now. I'll cover for you. Just promise me that when you get back up there, you'll cover for me if I get out."

They nodded.

"In the meantime, let me show you around here. You may as well get used to living here." I proceeded to show them around. I was grateful that I had extra rooms put in my quarters. I ended up deciding to sleep in the first bedroom that the maids clean (they have a set schedule of which rooms to clean when). I still had the recipe for cookies in my head, so I decided to make some. As I was making them, I told Seto, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I get a bad mood when I am reminded of Gozaburo. After what he did to me, I wish he were dead."

"Don't worry, I understand you. Gozaburo is a jerk to me all the time."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He adopted me and my little brother less than a month ago. He makes me stay up until midnight doing stuff like calculus and physics. It's driving me insane. The most time I get to spend with my brother is when I am at my mealtime or after we're supposed to be in bed."

I felt bad for him. He didn't know his family very well. I had at least gotten to know my kind adoptive family at the time that they were kind. Then again, I didn't know my real family period. Seto had a sad look on his face.

"Wait, I've been gone for less than half an hour, so I could just say that Mokuba was feeling sick."

"I guess that works. But you won't be able to see me as often. They'll get suspicious. In the meantime, good luck with Gozaburo. You'll need it."

"Thanks," he said. He gave me a smile, one of those smiles that show gratitude.

He and Mokuba left and tiptoed upstairs. Within 10 minutes, yelling was heard, though the door and distance muffled what was actually being said. I hid my key and went to sleep. The next morning, Miss Kari came in and said, "Kisara, come quickly. You have five minutes to get back to the door with anything you'll want to take with you. We're leaving this place."

"You mean I'll actually get to see the outside world for the first time in a year?"

"Yes. Kisara, you're coming with me. I'll grab some of your things. But hurry!"

I ran to my room and grabbed my favorite plushie of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that I'd had since I was a little girl. I grabbed my books and put them in a suitcase. For whatever reason, I grabbed a shiny sky blue dress, but I packed all my clothes I could fit. I grabbed my sunglasses, my sneakers, sandals, and my two pairs of boots. Then I remembered my laptop. I grabbed it and all the extensions. Then I saw my scrapbook with all the pictures ever taken of me. It had pictures of Mom and some of Noah.

That feeling in my gut told me to take it with me. I thought about other things and decided to grab a locket that Mom had given me. I also brought my camera and a walking stick that I'd had for years. It was made of maple and it had gold accents and a gold handle. A tie of feathers and beads was attached to the handle. I finally decided to bring my keys and modeling clay and figured that I was done. Miss Kari had a worried look on her face as she grabbed my suitcase and hauled it up the stairs. I could only dread what was worrying her…

Yes. I finally updated this story. I had started focusing on my other story, then I forgot about this one, and then when I saw the link at the very bottom of the page, I decided to write more. And then WRITER'S BLOCK set in. And yes, I gave another cliffhanger! I know these chapters are short, but I'm probably going to make up for that with the next chapter. BTW, I like reviews. Just a little hint. :D Remember, I'm not dead, so I either have writer's block or I'm working on Legend of the Dragon Warrior when I'm not updating this one.


End file.
